


Not a Kid Anymore

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Chris Evans and Teen Reader [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Chris made a mistake, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Chris misses your birthday.





	Not a Kid Anymore

[@anonbyblog](https://tmblr.co/mxXAW0N4AboMSjrcRT6-UHA): Chris x teen reader where he misses the readers birthday, and he didn’t even call or text her about it and she gets upset but major fluff at the end

 

...

“Happy Birthday,” Scott grins, wrapping an arm around your shoulder and kissing your head.

“Thanks,” You smile, anxious to get to this afternoon when Chris won’t be busy. Though he’s gone to film a movie (a movie you won’t be seeing due to his new girlfriend- who hates your guts- playing his wife), he’s promised to do something special for you when he comes back and to call you.

He winks, and you grab your keys and rush out the door, unbelievably excited to hear Chris’ voice again.

…

Unbelievable. Absolutely, completely unbelievable.

It’s been two weeks since your birthday. Two weeks without hearing a peep from Chris and seeing multiple articles about dates with Minka Kelly. You couldn’t stand her, knowing that she was using him for publicity and knowing she wants you completely out of the picture. It’s beyond painful to know Chris chose her over you, and you decide you’re finished.

When you shuffle into the kitchen the morning two weeks later, yawning and rubbing your eyes despite managing to get yourself dressed, and you instantly freeze at the familiar grin.

“Hey, Bug,” Chris grins, sitting at the table and sporting a cup of coffee.

You don’t say a word. He looks exhausted, dark circles under his eyes and the smile too tired. He keeps looking at you with an expectant grin, eyebrows up in the way that usually makes you laugh, but it slowly melts as you remain silent.

You turn to Lisa. “Morning,” You slip around her, grabbing a plate of pancakes before settling on the seat farthest from Chris.

You sense them exchange a look. “(Y/N)-” Chris starts.

“Sarah and I are heading out today,” You interrupt, pretending he didn’t speak. “I don’t think it’ll take too long, but she wants help with the study guide and I promised I could tutor her.” It’s a lie, but you can tell Lisa doesn’t want to risk interfering with someone’s education.

Chris sees through you. “I actually need to talk to you.” He says firmly. You say nothing, keeping your eyes on Lisa, and she finally nods. You bite back a triumphant smirk and take a bite, too aware of Chris’ eyes on you. You finish and move towards the stairs, but before you can get far Chris is at your back, propelling you into your room and shutting the door behind him. “What the hell is your problem?” He demands, blue eyes flashing in anger.

You whip around, veins burning with anger. “Guess what was two weeks ago?” You hiss. “My birthday. Guess where you were? With Minka,” You try not to sound disgusted when you say her name, but you doubt you’re successful.

Chris stills. “Shit,” He curses. “I am so sorry, Bug.”

“ _Sorry_  doesn’t fix this.” You turn and drop on your bed, tugging Ellie onto your lap out of habit. “You want to be with Minka, fine. Be with her. I don’t care anymore.”

He crouches in front of you, lightly gripping your ankles as he looks up at you pleadingly. “Bug, please. I said I was sorry.”

“And I said it didn’t matter.” You set Ellie aside, eyes stinging as you give up the one thing Chris gave you that suddenly weren’t sure if you could touch. “Please leave. I need to get ready.”

There’s a beat. “No,” He grabs Ellie and sets him back in your lap before gripping your arms gently but firmly. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You get ready, I get ready, we go out. Just like we used to.”

You shake your head. “It doesn’t work like that. I’m not a little kid anymore.”

He releases a slow breath. “I know.” He rubs your arms as if trying to soothe you, but it looks more like he needs to reassure himself. “I miss that. I miss taking you out and having fun, not worried about hurting your feelings because you knew I’d never leave you.”

“My birthday, Chris,” You whisper. “You promised to call me.”

He squeezes his eyes shut, wincing. “I know,” He whispers painfully. “I didn’t even know what day it was until I noticed you wouldn’t talk to me. (Y/N), please. I’m so sorry.”

You slowly release a breath. “Ok,” You whisper, seeing him sag slightly with relief. Before you can say anything else he lunges, knocking you back with the force of his hug and giggling when he stays there, pressing you with his whole weight. “Get off!” You giggle, shoving at him.

“Huh, a talking bed,” he reaches down and tickles you, making you squeal and wiggle around. “That’s so weird. I didn’t know we had one of those.”

“Chris, stop!” You giggle, trying to shove him off. “Please!” He rolls off with a shit-eating grin, and you shove him. “You suck!”

“You had to get it from someone.” He grins, seeing you more relaxed, and he flicks your nose. “Get ready, Bug. I’m going to make it up to you.”


End file.
